


Day 51 - I'll Hold You Loyal Too

by Amemait



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 51 - I'll Hold You Loyal Too

Oh, the sleight of hand was simple enough, but he just did it without thinking about it; he didn't stop to consider why he was pretending to stab Nicholas, didn't pause and wonder why his father and all of the other people in the village that he'd always looked up to, whyever in the world they might be trying to kill his new friend.  
He just knew, instantly, that he had to save Sergeant Angel's life. It wasn't quite real before he had a knife being held at his throat, declarations of 'this shit just got real' that he'd heard from the other side of the door nonwithstanding.  
But he'd always been taught that his loyalty was the most important gift he could possibly give to another person, and if anybody deserved his loyalty and his friendship, that person was Nicholas Angel, for all that he'd hurt Danny's feelings at the Fair. After all, he'd done his best to make up for it.  
And he'd called Danny 'Partner'.  
Nobody had ever called him that before. He hadn't been able to hold down the swell of pride at the new title he'd been given.  
Nicholas had his loyalty then, and he still had it now.  
Danny hoisted him into the car boot carefully, thankful that he'd gone for the model with the larger size boot, instead of that sporty one he'd thought about briefly.  
He didn't need to think about it. He just knew it was the right thing to do.


End file.
